Karaoke Night
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: Response to a challenge. The troops are in need of a morale booster so C3PO organizes a karaoke evening.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the Star Wars universe, no money is being made from this and no infringement is intended.

****

Karaoke Night

By Melanie-Anne

"A...a karaoke evening?" Leia stared at C3PO with a mixture of horror and amusement on her face. She'd asked the golden droid for some ideas as to how to boost the morale of the troops – it was almost three months to the day since they'd evacuated Yavin – and C3PO had suggested a karaoke evening.

Of all the possible things to do, a _karaoke_ evening.

"Your Highness, I did ask the troops and the majority agreed-"

"On karaoke," Leia said flatly.

"Well, yes."

Leia sighed. Then again, she supposed she didn't _have_ to sing. A picture of Han standing on a stage flashed into her mind and she allowed herself to smile before she caught herself. She didn't think Han was the kind of man who would be caught dead singing karaoke.

Did he even sing?

__

Leia! Stop it! She told herself. _You really need to get your priorities straight. The Rebellion is what's important now._

"Did you have a date in mind?" she asked.

The droid started babbling and Leia held up her hand to stop him.

"Just spread the word, okay?"

"Of course, Your Highness. Right away." He wandered off and Leia shook her head as she watched him. She'd never met another droid quite like him. She wasn't sure she ever would. C3PO was...unique.

"A credit for your thoughts?"

Leia spun around. "Han! You gave me a fright."

"Well, I'm sorry, Your Worshipfulness," he drawled, not looking at all sorry.

"Mmm." She arched an eyebrow. "Was there something you wanted, Captain Solo?"

"Yes, well, I...." He held up his comlink. "I was on my way to find someone who could fix this for me."

"Really?" Leia knew Han was perfectly capable of fixing it himself.

Han took a deep breath. "Uh, actually, I was wondering if you'd like to have some coffee. With me, I mean. In the _Falcon._"

There were all kinds of reasons Leia could think of to say no. She opened her mouth to decline.

"Okay."

Han grinned and offered his arm. Leia took it and they made their way to the ship. Chewie stormed down the ramp as they arrived, moaning.

"A karaoke evening? Princess, what do you know about a karaoke evening?"

"Umm...."

Chewie woofed again and looked pointedly at Leia.

"Tonight, hey? And everyone is required to attend?" Han asked.

Leia looked down and mumbled something about troops and morale.

"What was that?"

She glared at Han. "I thought we were getting coffee."

"Your wish is my command, Your Highnessness." Han exaggerated a bow and Leia stormed up into the _Falcon_, inwardly cursing Han using words that he'd probably blush at. He did have one thing going for him though, she mused, he made great coffee.

Rinsing two coffee mugs, she dried them with a small towel that lay on the counter in the galley.

__

Where'd Han disappear to? She wondered and went to see where he was. Clearly Chewie had brought to his attention yet another problem with the _Falcon's_ wiring, because he was standing in front of a circuit board, fiddling with something.

"Ahem!" Leia coughed softly and held up the mug.

"Sure, I'd love a cup," Han said, turning back to the mess that was the _Falcon's_ innards. He could feel Leia's stare burning holes into his back so he turned around again, smiling. "I'll be right there, Princess." He handed the Wookiee the hydrospanner and pulled off his worn workgloves, tucking them into his belt.

An hour later they walked to the mess hall where everyone was gathering. As much as Leia hated karaoke, she had to admit that the troops were much more cheerful than usual, but she supposed that anything that took them away from their usual duties would cheer them up.

C3PO walked around collecting a list of names of people who wished to participate. Han disappeared around the same time to 'fetch us some drinks, Your Highnessnessness'. The extra 'ness' he'd added told her that something was up but she didn't know what it was until half-way through the evening when C3PO proudly announced that the next performer was Princess Leia.

She turned to Han, her eyes wide.

"Well, go on," he urged.

She shook her head.

"Come on, Princess. If you sing for me, I'll buy you dinner."

"We don't pay for dinner here," she said coldly.

"Aww, don't be a spoilsport. Look, everybody wants you to go up."

Leia was suddenly aware that everybody in the room was looking at her and cheering her on. She stood up and shot Han a look that would have had a lesser man quaking in his boots. "You owe me."

"I'll make it up to you, sweetheart." He winked.

Leia walked calmly up to the makeshift stage and stood before the microphone. When the music started and she realized what song Han had picked out, she decided then and there that he was one soon-to-be-dead Correllian.

"I'm a sla-ave...for you...."

She didn't even like the singer, a humanoid from the Outer Rim who'd made it big on Coruscant and changed her name from Jana D'ar to Lola. _Han better start running,_ she thought as the song came to an end. She returned to her seat accompanied by applause and wolf-whistling.

"That was great!" Han said as she sat down. "I had no idea you could sing like that."

The minute he'd spoken, she stopped being angry with him. Truth be told, she was unexpectedly pleased by the compliment but she'd be damned before she let him know that.

So she stared ahead as the next person took the stage.

"Aww, Leia, don't be mad."

She was taken aback. Han rarely called her by her name unless he was getting serious.

"I even have a prize for you," he continued.

She looked at him and tilted her head expectantly. He brought his hand out from behind his back and presented her with...

...his broken comlink.

"Gee, thanks, Han. But I think I'll pass," she said sarcastically.

"I'm kidding. Here." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver, square-shaped object. She peeled off the wrapping and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"Oh, Han! Chocolate!"

It was an impulse that made her throw her arms around Han but she couldn't explain why she didn't pull away when she realized what she was doing. Then again, he didn't break the hug either.

"I meant what I said," he whispered, his breath tickling her neck. "You were great up there."

"Thanks."

Neither commented on the fact that for the rest of the evening Leia leaned against Han, slowly nibbling on her chocolate, or that he had his arm wrapped around her waist as they watched the show in a comfortable silence.

*~*~*

Feedback, pretty please.... melani_anne@yahoo.com 

This is a response to a challenge posted on the Organa-Zation list. You had to write an H/L fic & include a broken comlink that was somehow useful, a towel, cuddling/prolonged hug, a morale boosting event of some kind for the troops, a worn pair of work gloves, a coffee mug and a hydrospanner.


End file.
